edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Eden World Builder Wiki
type=create width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article About Eden This wiki is about Eden World Builder, a block-based building game for the iPod, iPad, and iPhone, where you can build amazing worlds and share them. This game was created by an Ari Ronen, and now by Kingly Software Inc, better known as Kingly Games. It has become a very popular amongst iOS users, and since its release, has risen to the top 100 of the App Stores charts. Mzl.rrflprss.1024x1024-65.jpg|Eden - World Builder|link=Eden - World Builder|linktext=Learn more about the popular block building game. IMG_0997.png|Blocks|link=Blocks|linktext=View the entire list of Blocks and their features. Kingly.png|Kingly Games|link=Kingly Games|linktext=Learn more about the developer behind the game. Old_school!.png|Version History|link=Version History|linktext=View past updates, and information on upcoming ones. Rules and Regulations of EWBW Because of recent problems with certain users' behaviour, the admins have decided to create guidelines for users to obey. 1.) Spamming and Griefing Spamming is not tolerated on EWBW, and admins/sysops will give you a one day ban from the wiki. Further griefing/spamming will result in a one month ban, and further disruptions will result in permanent blocking, unless an admin personally removes the ban. 2.) Editing Rules Edits should be necessary and not simply just a single world addition (unless it is needed). Pointless edits are seen as spam or griefing. You also can't make a pointless edit and then remove it, as this would be seen as point grinding. Another thing that is prohibited is marking an article under the 'Eden' Category, as everything in the wiki obviously pertains to Eden already and adding said article to and 'Eden' category is redundent. Also, making a comparison to Minecraft or Minecraft specific blocks and or objects is not encouraged. These edits will be removed unless seen as legitimate. You will be warned, then suspended, then banned. Edits shouldn't be made just to gain more points (point grinding), but to better the articles on the Eden World Builder Wiki. Unnecassary edits, or spammy edits will definitely get a short block, and if you repeat this violation the block time will be longer, which could end in a permaban. 3.) Chat Guidelines :a.) Refrain from vulgar language :b.) Do not spam the chat room (above). Refusing to obey will result in a 1 day ban, via chat mod, sysop, or admin. 4.) Abuse of Messaging and Intimidation Any form of verbal abuse and intimidation will result in a warning. 3 warnings result in a 1 week ban, followed by a 1 month ban if behaviour continues. 5.) Becoming an Admin If you feel that you would like to become an admin on EWBW, and you complete the criteria below, contact Rainbowunicornsniper or Cin316, the sysops/admins. To become an admin, you must complete the following criteria: :a.) Have obtained at least 700 points. :b.) Have become User of the Biweek. :c.) Have a approval from three of the current admins: X-145, Oscar1444, or Trolling the World. 6.) Posting Your World We encourage users to post a page on their world, but you must check in with the one of the admins first. You must first contact Cin316, RUS, Oscar1444, X-145, or Trolling The World on their message board by giving them the name and a brief description. After that, the Admin you contacted will check your world over and give you the word to start creating your world's page! Any World page created without permission will be taken down by an admin and the user will be notified that he/she will need to check in with the admins before posting it again. Thank you for reading the rules and regulations. Disregarding these rules will result in the apropriate punishment. User of the Biweek A user is selected by the users of the wiki in a poll (below) every two weeks. Please put nominations on the talk page. You cannot be User of the Biweek twice in a row. Who should be User of the Biweek for November 11 - November 25? Bnm786 Oscar1444 Trolling The World Previous User of the Biweek Articles Community Message Board ----Hey guys, It's X. I just wanted to say that we need some people to come back to the wiki. for the past few days I've been the only one ou there so I'd really appreciate it if you guys came back and edited again. X-145 (talk) 14:52, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Great news everyone! We have made a nice deal with the Backfilp studios Wiki Admins to advertise each other's wikis! We have added a new section to the Font Page called' "Other Wikis to See." They have added a link to our pages as well. Check them out! Also, to any other Admins to other Wikis out there, feel free to contact Me, Oscar1444, RUS, TTW, or Cin316 to ask to have your wiki featured in the section and vise-versa. X-145 (talk) 13:41, September 29, 2012 (UTC) ----Hey guys, sorry for not visiting much. My parents are monitering everything i do until maybe about october-ish, so i can only come on briefly. -RUS ----Hey guys, it's X. I have been busy lately but now I am making more time for the wiki! Count on more edits from me from now on. X-145 (talk) 20:50, September 25, 2012 (UTC) ----Hey guys Its X again. I am so sorry for slacking off on the wiki. I have a lot of news to report on the 2.0 Update so I'll be posting that stuff. Again I am so sorry for my long absence. X-145 (talk) 16:30, November 8, 2012 (UTC) Other Wikis to See Recent Activity Last Update ' ' 1.7 January 19, 2012 Future Update ' ' 2.0 Holiday 2012 Eden Videos Poll Which Terrain in the new Terrain Generator looks best? Tropical Island Alien World Desert Mountains Other Latest Blog Posts Featured Image Category:Browse